As illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,996, supra, a pneumatically powered, fastener-driving tool comprises a housing structure having a handle and having a nosepiece, through which fasteners are driven individually and successively, and a magazine mounted to the handle and to the nosepiece and adapted to store a strip of collated fasteners, such as a coiled strip of collated nails.
As illustrated and described therein, the magazine includes a main body defining what are described therein as fixed wall portions and a cover defining what are described therein as movable wall portions. The main body is mounted to the nosepiece, to which the cover is hinged, and the main body is mounted to the handle by two bolts, which bolt the main body to a bracket projecting from the handle.